


Used to the Dark

by fragileKnight1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: This is an ambitious story that mixes themes from the Legend of Korra with Life is Strange. Korra gains time powers from Raava who appears as a white doe or a blue butterfly, Asami is a punk genius who is trying to escape her life and her father after the death of her mother, and when they meet their world begins to unravel.





	1. Falling for a Goddess

Korra pulled her camera out of her satchel and tried to kneel down to take a shot of the cardinal perched on top of the statue’s tophat, but her right knee had other plans and she ended up falling to the ground as pain shot up her side. She rolled over onto her back as she slowly stretch her leg out. It didn’t bother as much now as it did a couple months ago but she wished it would just go away. If she could she would go back to the day that she had her accident and change everything so that she never got hurt. She loved photography and loved that her doctors agreed it was good therapy for her, but she missed being a goalie, and she missed being able to run without stumbling and screaming out in pain.

Korra tried to stand but she ended up falling back only this time before she hit the ground a firm hand caught her by grabbing ahold of her shirt.She looked up as the hand let her down gently and swallowed hard when she saw she was looking up at a goddess illuminated by the golden light of the setting sun. She took a dozen mental snapshots her making sure to take notes on the woman's ruby red lips, dark eyes, and black hair with crimson edges before letting her eyes fall downward to the intricate clockwork tattoo sleeves covering both of her arms. She fumbled for her camera and took a real picture before the woman could move and said, “Thanks for helping me.”

The woman snatched the picture as Korra’s camera printed it out and said, “You are Korra, right? I’m Asami and since you took this without my permission I am going to keep it.”

Korra stood but her legs still felt weak so she decided to play it cool and sit on the edge of the fountain as she said, “Asami? Are you the one who hung up all those posters for that weird club?”

“The Futurists is not a weird club.” Asami slipped the picture into her bag, “At the moment I may be its only member but it will catch on eventually.”

“Well I’d join, but as soon as you saw my grade in science you’d probably roast me alive.” Korra chuckled nervously. “I mean all my grades are awful but science really kills me.”

“It's not all about science.” Asami helped Korra stand. “Follow me and you will see.”

Korra nodded and followed Asami around the school and down the trail that wound around the dorms to the bus depot and into a dilapidated garage. “What is this place?”

“My workshop.” Asami walked over to a bunch of tool cases that were covered by a large canvas drop cloth and cleared them out of the way to reveal a custom built red and black motorcycle with art on the gas tank that matched tattoo sleeves, “This is my baby. A beast born from parts that I made myself and parts I harvested from a scrapyard. I call her my Satocycle.”

“She is almost as beautiful as you.”

Asami blushed and sat on the motorcycle, “One day I will get her up and running and just drive away. Can you imagine that kind of freedom?”

“I know we just met, but would you mind a traveling partner?” Korra grinned and rubbed the back of her head, ‘Because I could get some great shots if I got lost on the open road with you.”

“You will have to join the club first.” Asami smirked as she covered up the motorcycle. “If you join now you will also get a free shirt.”

“A free shirt?”

Asami pulled a massive shirt out of a box that had a stylized gear on it that looked like a rising sun with the word Futurist on the back and said, “I only have one size because I messed up and ordered one hundred double x extra tall shirts.”

“I like it.” Korra took the shirt. “If I join can you help me get my grades up?”

“Deal.” Asami handed Korra the shirt. “Welcome aboard Madam Vice President.”

“So when is our first official meeting?”

“How about tomorrow?” Asami smiled softly, “We don’t have any classes until late afternoon so we could have breakfast at the Two Whales and you could bring me some of the work you are struggling with.”

“It's a date then.”

“Only if you want it to be.”

Korra shorted out for a moment and just stared at Asami for a few minutes with dumb grin before saying, “Uhhhh....I’ll meet you there tomorrow at eight.”

“Sounds good.” Asami laughed and pushed her hair back behind her ear, “”I’ll be waiting for you there.”

Korra watched Asami leave and took a quick look around the workshop before leaving herself. Halfway back to the dorm, she spotted a white doe that almost seemed to glow as it walked between the trees, but before she could get her camera out of her bag it seemed to vanish into thin air. She walked up to the last place she saw it but there was no sign that it had even been there. The only thing she found was a rusted tea kettle half buried under a bush that was covered in faded Chinese letters.

It was odd enough to keep and when she got back to her room at the dorms she sat in on the windowsill before watering her ferns. “I know you can’t talk back, Lizzie, but I met the most beautiful woman in the world today.”

Korra staggered over to her bed and plopped down it. She reached for her stuffed polar bear, Naga, and rolled over onto her back as she said, “She is so far out of my league I need a telescope to see her, but I think she likes me. Only I don’t really know if she is being flirty or friendly. And what if I make a fool out of myself and she hates me afterward.”

Korra held Naga up and in a goofy voice said, “I don’t know. Perhaps you should make real friends to talk to instead of me and a plant, Korra.”


	2. Breakfast and a Show

Korra was halfway through with her second plate of bacon and eggs when Asami flicked a French fry in her face. She looked up at Asami and ate the fry with a confident smile as she said, “Your fry based attacks are useless against me.”

“I was just trying to get your attention.” Asami chuckled and motioned toward a silver haired Chinese officer that had taken a seat at the counter. “This is my favorite show. Officer Lin Xin Feng and the overworked waitress Kya. Will Lin finally ask Kya out or will she act grumpy and complain about the coffee.”

“You are too invested in this.”

“I have been watching these two banter like love sick idiots for four years and they still haven’t broken their routine.”

Korra almost choked on her eggs when she saw Kya come out of the kitchen with the top two buttons on her blouse undone and just watched with bewildered amusement as she leaned ridiculously far over the counter to pour Lin a cup of coffee. “Wow...you weren’t kidding. This is crazy.”

Asami put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing aloud when Lin told Lin the coffee was more burnt than usual, and said, “Almost everyday without fail. Now let’s get out of here and head to my secret spot to study.”

“Can I order a third plate to go?”

“If you really can eat a third plate go right ahead.” Asami laid down thirty dollars along with an envelope on the table. “I’ll meet you outside.”

Korra watched Kya and Lin for a moment longer and decided that it would be best not to disturb them. She walked outside and paused when she saw Asami messing around under the hood of a fancy looking red convertible. “Does the owner know you are doing that?”

“It’s my family’s car.” Asami pulled out a grey cube with a bunch of wires hanging from it out of the engine. “More specifically it is my father’s.”

“Wow your family must be rich to afford this.”

“Seriously?” Asami tossed the cube into the dumpster. “Does the name Sato not mean anything to you?”

“Is it supposed to?”

Asami pointed straight up at a massive billboard, “Did you not see this?”

Korra looked up at the billboard and read it allowed, “Sato Community Development, bringing Arcadia Bay into the modern era. Brought to you by Sato Technologies, designed by Hiroshi Sato.”

“Get it now?” Asami crossed her arms, “My father is the asshole destroying this town.”

“Oh,” Korra smiled, “Well since you are nothing like that I guess I couldn’t make the connection.”

“You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me.” Asami hopped into the car, “I might just let you drive this later.”

Korra climbed in the passenger side and started to play with the buttons on the door as she said, “I can’t drive.”

“Then I could teach you.” Asami pulled out and hit play on her phone. “Or I could just let you wreck this car. It’s insured so it wouldn’t matter if you totaled it.”

“Wow.” Korra leaned back in the seat after figuring out how to turn on the massage and heat features. “You sure you want to destroy this car? It is pretty fantastic.”

“I wish I could look at life like you.” Asami sighed, “I guess that is what attracted me to you in the first place. You are the kind of friend that I need.”

Korra blushed and nodded as she said, “Want to know why I have leg trouble and why my parents sent me to Blackwell?”

“I heard you were in an accident.”

“You could call it that.” Korra tilted her seat back up. “I was at the skatepark drinking and just goofing off with my friends, Mako and Bolin, when one of us, I can’t remember which, came up with the idea to street surf. I taped a skateboard to my feet and then grabbed onto a rope we had tied to Bolin’s bumper. At first it was fun but then a light went from green to red and I had no way to stop myself from riding into oncoming traffic.”

“That sounds horrifying.”

“I was lucky to survive, but now leg is full of pins and plates and my knee still hasn’t healed.”

“And you were sent here to recover?”

“That and to keep me away from my friends.” Korra started to play with the window. “They are happy that I have taken up photography but I think they are still mad at me for ruining my chances at a football scholarship. I was the best goalie in Oregon.”

“I would have loved to see you play.” Asami grinned, “Do you think that you will be able to again?”

Korra shook her head and looked out the window at a massive scrapyard as they drove pass, “Wow that is a lot of boats. I kind of want to climb up on one and act like a pirate.”

“I have done that a few times.” Asami started to bob her head as the stereo started to play Mystery Skulls Magic and pulled down a dirt road, “This place is avoided by most people but I love it. The wrecks here have provided me with almost every part I put to use in my projects.”

“So this is your secret spot?”

“Excited?” Asami turned up the volume as Mystery Skulls Ghost started, “I hope this isn’t too weird for you.”

“I love it.” Korra smiled, “I am going to get so many great shots here.”

“Homework first though.”

“Ugh...” Korra leaned back in her seat again as she let out a groan, “For the good of the club I will make that sacrifice.”

Asami laughed, “You are ridiculous.”


End file.
